50 Dates in 50 States
50 Dates in 50 States 'is a sweet romance book released on August 2, 2018. Summary ''Stuck in an endless series of bad dates, you're starting to think Mr. Right doesn't live anywhere in your zip code! But what starts as a prank by your sisters becomes a whirlwind tour to save your pet shelter and find the love of your life. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Always a Bridesmaid Love is in the air, but just not for you! Today's your chance to find Mr. Right and get your nagging family off your back. After all, aren't weddings the best places to mingle? Chapter 2: Tumble Step into the shoes of Aiden Henderson, an infamous New York journalist without a single care. Once you climb to the top though, the fall is an awfully long way down... Chapter 3: The Offer Back in Cincinatti, your only hope to save your pet shelter has gone up in margarita-fueled flames. How are you going to keep your shelter's doors open, and where the heck are all of these flowers coming from? Chapter 4: Turbulence The beginning if this trip is hitting a rocky patch, but you're not going to let it get you down. Let the dates begin! Chapter 5: Side Lessons Maybe your techniques need a little bit of polish. Don't worry - AIden is here to help. Chapter 6: Breathless After a scaly close encounter, you date your way westward. With your Texan date missing, it looks like Aiden is stepping in for the night. Chapter 7: Segue You play as Aiden in this chapter. Boundaries blur on your cover assignment, and you find yourself skirting the lines of the deal. Not like it's ever stopped you before. Chapter 8: The One Flowers? Check. Studly muscles? Check. Cowboy charm? Check. Jayson's got the whole package. Will he be the one to sweep you off your feet? Chapter 9: One Last Detour Your last date is coming up, but Aiden thinks it's a great idea to unwind with a side trip after your last few disastrous dates. What exactly does he have in store for you? Chapter 10: Catfish To your shock, your final date is a case of reverse catfishing. Has your luck finally turned around for once? But what's wrong with Aiden? Chapter 11: Sand Castles Tensions ignite, and it's not just Aiden's costume that's burning. How will you handle these two hot bachelors fighting for your heart? Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise With the terms of your deal broken, can your feelings for Aiden survive the truth behind his actions? What about your pet shelter? Chapter 13: Bleeding Hearts All hands on deck! It's time to save the animals at your shelter - and maybe chase after your dreams while you're at it. Chapter 14: Showstopper Now that the pets have found their forever homes, you need to find the way to yours. Will responsibilities to your family keep you in Cincinatti, or will your heart take you elsewhere? Author The original author of the story is Annie Hendy. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi! My name is Annie Hendy, and I'm the screenwriter of "50 Dates in 50 States." Before writing television and film, I started out as a playwright and my play, THE CATHOLIC GIRL'S GUIDE TO LOSING YOUR VIRGINITY, was produced in theatres around the country, won numerous awards, and was produced by Garry Marshall at the Falcon Theatre. I most recently adapted the book series DORK DIARIES into a feature film for Lionsgate. Please follow me on Facebook and Instagram! Related Pages *Cards Gallery - 50 Dates in 50 States Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Annie Hendy